


patching up

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Injury, Oral Sex, Stabbing, Vorona patches him up, by a random thug though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Shizuo and Vorona are ambushed by a thug who has yet to learn not to cross Shizuo Heiwajima. Still, the debt collector sustains a slight injury, which Vorona patches up for him. But passions between the two of them come to a head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Vorona so much, and this ship, so here's smut. It was only going to be a one off thing but damn it it came out so long and I only have so little so far, it's gunna have at least another chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Vorona, it's just a cut!" Shizuo said, swatting the Russian's hand away as she reached for the wound. 

~X~

Shizuo and Vorona had been walking together after parting ways with Tom Tanaka, their paths home happening to intersect for a while. But with times as tumultuous as they have been in Ikebukuro, a street punk made a grave mistake. He saw the man dressed as a bartender, and the Russian mercenary walking side by side, and assumed they were lovers, distracted by the city, and would make for exceptionally easy marks.

"Give me your money!" the man had shouted, brandishing a knife as he rushed out of an alley. The punk had clearly not paid attention to rumors, or he would never have pulled a knife on Shizuo Heiwajima or the beautiful young woman that accompanied him. Still, the sheer audacity of his attack took Shizuo by surprise, and before he or Vorona could strike, the punk seemed to realize his mistake. He could have apologized, could have simply turned and ran, but instead, he lashed out, lunging for Shizuo. His blade sliced through Shizuo's vest, his shirt, and the skin of his abdomen. 

Vorona struck immediately, with a swift kick to the assailant's wrist, which forced him to drop the blade and clutch his wrist in pain. She would have done much more, but Shizuo's voice rang out before she could.

"Now why'd you go and do a thing like that?" Shizuo asked, as if the gash was nothing more than a scratch. "If you pull a knife on someone, that means you want to kill them. And if you want to kill me, well of course I have to defend myself, don't I!?" Shizuo hated violence, hated the unstoppable force of nature he became when rage overwhelmed him, but in a case like this, it was inevitable.

The thug was rendered completely speechless. He knew he was past any redemption, with Shizuo this angry, and it was likely he wasn't going anywhere but a grave or a hospital. As he thought this, Shizuo grabbed him by his shirt, and flung him into the air. As he fell, the would-be mugger resolved to choose a more savory path in life if he survived at all. Or, at the very least, to be smarter about his targets.

~X~

"Even slightest cut can lead to infection," The Russian said, matter-of-factly. "And knife of low life is likely breeding ground for disease." Vorona didn't understand Shizuo's reluctance to accept her aid. She refused to allow her prey, the ultimate potential to test the limits of human strength, to be brought down by something as simple as an infection. She reached out once more, attempting to inspect the wound.

"Huh, well when you put it that way, I guess it couldn't hurt." Shizuo admitted, allowing her to take a look at the wound. Getting a good look at the laceration, Vorona could tell it was a long cut, but was not very deep, and was not bleeding profusely. From what she had seen, she thought the cut should be much deeper, but knowing Shizuo's phenomenal strength, it was possible his muscles prevented further penetration. She had theorized as much when her Spetsnaz assault knife had been largely unsuccessful when used against Shizuo during their first encounter. 

"The laceration is not deep," Vorona said, "but we should stop the bleeding and sterilize to be safe." Usually, Vorona brought basic first aid supplies with her in the field, but the need hadn't felt so great in her work as Shizuo's trainee, and she had dropped the habit. She cursed herself now, they would have to find a place for her to work on the wound and some basic supplies.

"Well, these clothes are shot anyway. We can just head to my place, I've got some stuff that should help there. You'll just need some gauze and stuff, yeah?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. Antibiotic ointment is recommended as well. I will apply pressure to the wound while we walk, to stop the bleeding," Vorona said, moving beside Shizuo and wrapping her arm around him, so that her hand rested over the wound. Slowly, she applied pressure. Shizuo groaned slightly, as the pressure was far from pleasant, but having seen Vorona's knowledge in action, he knew he had no reason to doubt her.

"That...actually kinda hurts, Vorona," Shizuo said, "You sure that's necessary?"

"Yes. The bleeding must be stopped for the wound to be cleaned and bandaged. Once bandaged, the dressing should be changed at least one time daily for optimal healing and sterilization." She explained, as the two began walking together towards Shizuo's apartment. Vorona could not help but notice that, at this distance, his scent was unmistakable. Unmistakable, and not at all unpleasant. 

~X~

"Well, here it is," Shizuo said, unlocking and opening the door to his apartment. Though the room wasn't dirty, it was sloppy, and disorganized. There seemed to be no pattern to where objects were placed. "I'm...gunna go ahead and get out of these, and lay down," he said, beginning to unbutton his vest, "the first aid stuff's down the hall, in the bathroom." 

Vorona found herself transfixed for a moment, watching Shizuo undress, and wondered at the intense curiosity she felt. She had seen men without shirts in the past, and had felt nothing like this. She shook her head, chalking it up to a desire to see more of her prey, to perhaps find some weakness, and headed to the bathroom, where Shizuo had directed her. Once she found what supplies he had; some gauze, tape, and a tube of antibiotic ointment, she returned. 

Shizuo had laid down on his couch, naked from the waist up, and Vorona marveled at how unremarkable he was. That wasn't to say he wasn't fit, even impressive, but she found it hard to believe this was the same man who had carried her motorcycle over his shoulder as if it were a child, or who had kicked a car along a road like a soccer-ball. Looking at her new trainer, her prey, the ultimate in human strength, as he lay so casually on his couch brought strange feelings. She felt a dull heat rising within her, but refused to acknowledge it.

"What is it? Does it look worse now that it's not covered?" Shizuo asked, slightly concerned. The question drew Vorona out of her thoughts, and she realized she must have been distracted for quite some time.

"No. But you should place pillows beneath you, to elevate abdomen above heart level. Will reduce the chance of bleeding starting again," Vorona explained, setting up the supplies on the table beside the couch. "And I will also need some soap and water."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Uh, soap's under the sink, and there should be a bowl or something there too," Shizuo said, as he picked up the ointment out of curiosity. "Hey, I've had this stuff for years, it looks like it expired earlier this year. I'm not exactly up for a run to the store, but if you want I can get you some cash."

"No," Vorona said, as she washed her hands, before filling a bowl with soap and warm water, mixing it and finding a clean cloth she could wash the wound with. "Many medications are effective even years after expired. Neomycin ointments are one of many that only slightly lose efficacy."

"I only caught about half of that, but I guess it's still good." Shizuo asked, as Vorona returned once more.

"Yes," she said, placing the bowl on the table as well, and kneeling to begin her work. "Eventual replacement is advisable, but for emergency like this, it will work. Now, please be still and quiet while I clean the wound."

"Alright, Vorona. And, hey, thanks." Shizuo said. Getting closer to Shizuo was not as easy as it should have been, and Vorona found herself strangely worried. Her instinct had screamed of impending doom and ultimate danger when she had first faced Shizuo, but now...being close felt right. She wondered; what had changed between the two of them? What had life in this city done to her? And if that change bothered her, why had she tried so hard to come back? She pushed away such pointless thoughts. All that mattered now was treating Shizuo's wound, her thoughts could wait.

She lifted the damp rag from the bowl, and squeezed it above the wound, letting the warm water flow over the laceration, washing the dried blood away. Then, with the mostly dry cloth, she gently rubbed the cut. She couldn't help but notice how firm Shizuo was beneath her touch, as he tensed from the slight pain. Once more, she tried to suppress the heat growing within her, to force it back before she was forced to admit what it was.

"That...kinda hurts, Vorona." Shizuo said, as he watched her work.

"Apologies. The cleaning is done now," she responded, returning the cloth to the bowl. "The ointment will sting." she informed him, before putting a small amount on her finger, and gently working it in around the edges of the wound. Though it was incredibly painful, Shizuo held on, keeping himself completely still. 

"Ugh, and I thought the cleaning was bad..." Shizuo muttered as Vorona finished up, gritting his teeth as she applied ointment to the last of the wound. 

Vorona felt a powerful desire to finish this as quickly as possible. Again, she noticed Shizuo's scent, and it only served to make her arousal that much worse. But that couldn't be right, it could not be arousal. He was her prey, nothing more. She was only caring for him to insure she tested his strength properly...yet her vision had changed even before she left. What had always been a duel to one of their deaths became a fight to within an inch of life. How far would she let a fight go now? She dreaded to discover the answer. 

Regardless, Shizuo's wound was ready to be bandaged. These thoughts would be better analyzed when she was home, away from any distractions. Distractions like his scent, like the sight of his bare chest, like the heat she could feel whenever her hands were near him...

"You okay, Vorona?" Shizuo asked, as Vorona hadn't made a move in a few seconds. She glanced at him, nodding as she came out of her thoughts. Shizuo seemed satisfied, and settled further into the couch. "Still can't believe that damn fleabag came at us like that. What an idiot."

"Yes," Vorona agreed, welcoming a conversation to focus on "His technique was sloppy at best, and he failed to recognize the threat he was facing. I think anywhere but Ikebukoro, he would meet an early end."

"Damn right. Sometimes, this city's a bit too kind. Simon'll talk your ear off about how great it is, but if assholes like that guy and Izaya thrive, how good can it be?" Shizuo asked, keeping uncharacteristically calm as he discussed Izaya.

"There are also people like you." Vorona said, simply.

"That doesn't help. Most people consider me more of a monster than a person, like a bomb they need to stay away from," Shizuo countered, rising up slightly. "I mean, hell, I'm so scared of hurting people I care about that I can hardly think straight sometimes, and forget about finding someone to settle down with..." he continued, beginning something of a rant.

Meanwhile, Vorona felt her desires stirring up within her once more, hearing Shizuo speak so openly of searching for a partner brought up such strange feelings in her. Suddenly, she found herself wanting to conquer Shizuo in a new way. The former hitman's mind whirled into action, plotting her next move as if this were a life or death struggle. Of course, with Shizuo, most things could turn out that way. But for Vorona, that risk was simply an added thrill. Once she decided on her method of assault, she began. 

Shizuo's rant, growing more and more impassioned, was suddenly cut short as Vorona leaned in quickly, locking her lips to his. The young man froze, completely at a loss as the Russian kissed him. He struggled to truly understand what was happening. Obviously, she was kissing him, but why? What had led to this? Should he push her off? Kiss her back? It was all so much, so quickly, and nothing Shizuo had dealt with before. Vorona, too, was navigating new territory, having only read about kissing and never experienced it firsthand. Her technique was experimental, but not at all unpleasant, and before long Shizuo couldn't help but melt into the kiss, pressing back at her tongue with his.

When she finally broke the kiss, something between them broke as well. It was almost as if there was some invisible barrier that had kept them from being physical, perhaps some remnant of their earlier conflict, but now...neither of them could ignore how attractive the other was. Vorona had resisted before, but now the concept seemed impossible. Shizuo, too, found it difficult to look away from his coworker. But as they each stared at each other, they felt their passions stirring up within them. Vorona glanced down, sizing Shizuo up, and noticed an unmistakable bulge in his crotch. Their kiss, and the staring afterward, had gotten him incredibly aroused...but suddenly Vorona realized something.

"Your injury," she said, simply. "This could be bad for i-" she tried to explain, but Shizuo gently placed his finger on her lips.

"I've done a lot more with a lot worse. If I let something like that stop me from...well, from this, I'd never let myself live it down," Shizuo replied.

Vorona nodded, though that still left her with a great deal of apprehension. As with the kiss, she knew the basic idea of what came next, but...it would be so different, so new. She thought it might be easier to start with something simpler. With fluid motions, she undid Shizuo's belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down his zipper. After a brief hesitation, staring into his eyes for just a second, searching for any sign that he didn't want this, she freed his cock from his boxers. 

She looked at it for a moment, thinking that the shape was different in person than in anatomy texts. Then, she took him in her hand, and began pumping slowly up and down his length. 

"This is pleasant, yes?" she asked, receiving only an affirmative grunt in response. Each stroke seemed to drive Shizuo mad, and Vorona couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, so helpless at her touch. Surely this was better than fighting him, since they could both enjoy it? But thoughts of how much more she could do had her wanting to move on. Without warning, she leaned down, and pressed her lips against the tip of his cock, parting them slightly and taking him inside of her mouth. Once again, she worked only off of her instinct and what she had picked up from her reading. Not for the first time, she was thankful that she had read so many varieties of books.

With a quick motion of her tongue, Shizuo gasped. When she took him in deeper, he would moan, softly. Despite his best efforts, Shizuo found he couldn't hold his hands down at his side any longer. With one hand, he reached out, cupping one of Vorona's breasts. This time, it was her turn to be surprised as Shizuo touched her, though the most sound she could muster was a muffled whimper. He ran his other hand through her hair, eventually grabbing the back of her head, offering her support and reassurance as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He was worried, so damn unbelievably worried that he might somehow hurt her, but he simply couldn't hold back any longer. He pressed down, as gently as he could manage, and Vorona complied, taking him deeper, her tongue working its way around his shaft as she did. 

It was unbearable. Absolutely unbearable, Vorona had developed her technique so quickly, and Shizuo could feel himself growing closer and closer, time she circled his cock with her tongue, each soft moan while he was inside of her, the way her hand gripped the base of his cock, it was all so stimulating. Not to mention the feel of her firm-yet-soft breast in his hand, giving slightly under his grip, but still so very solid. He could definitely last a little longer though, just a bit...or so he thought. His limit seemed so far off, but suddenly his body was tensing, he felt himself giving in.

"Vorona!" he cried out, "I think I'm..." he started, and the warning gave Vorona enough time to pull off of him. Still, she kept her grip on his base, and aimed his cock so that as he came, his come shot out onto her face, covering her in its white strands. The heat of it was pleasant, and Vorona found herself growing curious. She wrapped her lips around his cock once more, just as he finished his climax, the final bit of his seed landing on her tongue. She allowed herself to experience the taste, before swallowing and pulling back off of him once more. 

She looked up at him, her face still covered in his spent seed, and Shizuo knew he couldn't just leave things at that. She had made him feel better than he ever had, and he'd be damned if he let her leave without making her feel twice as good! His mind raced, trying to think of what he could do to please her as she had pleased him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vorona rose, and walked to the bathroom, cleansing herself after what had happened. Shizuo remained with his thoughts, trying to determine what it was they would do next. When Shizuo had finally decided what he would do for Vorona, he began to rise.

"Wait. You should continue resting, your injury has not had time to heal properly. If the wound opens, infection becomes a concern an-" she started, though he did not let her finish.

"Vorona, it's fine. I bet that's all closed up by now anyway," he countered, simply.

"Impossible. Stabbing wounds, even relatively minor ones, take days to heal and-" Vorona explained, before Shizuo cut her off.

"Come on, just trust me. I'll get this bandage off, and I bet you it's fine. Shinra's always surprised too, but I heal faster than usual," Shizuo explained. And sure enough, as he removed the bandage Vorona had applied so recently, the wound had already closed itself off. It was still raw, and would likely be tender for a while yet, but the risk of it tearing open during whatever came next seemed minimal. Vorona nodded, satisfied at the progress his body had made in healing the wound.

Once again, she found herself in awe of the man before her. For all intents and purposes, he was nothing more than a human. He was not a monster like the Black Rider, or housing some secret power like the high schooler Vorona had been hired to apprehend previously. And yet, he had so much power, so much strength and endurance. It was astounding. Yet, even more surprising, was the realization that her desire to hunt him, to fight him to the death and experience the limits of human strength, had faded. He was still her target, still her prey...but now she was not entirely sure she wanted to fight him.

Her desire had evolved, as their actions in the living room showed. As she thought along these lines, she came to notice that her own arousal had faded somewhat, but still ran in the background. The thought brought a slight blush to her face, and caused the need she felt to rise as she sized Shizuo up, and now Vorona was left wondering what was coming next. Shizuo would not make her wait long, and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. 

He knelt before her, and placed his hands on her legs, just above the knees. Gently, her began to work his hands up her shapely thighs, not stopping when he reached the fabric of her shorts. He continued, until his hands were at her waist, and Vorona knew what had to come next. Shizuo fumbled with the button of her shorts for a brief second, before finally working it free. She knew it would have been easy for him to simply tear the button loose, but he seemed to be making extraordinary efforts to control himself, to keep that incredible strength of his in check. With a quick pull down, her zipper too was out of the way. Then, Shizuo was pulling the red shorts down, and Vorona could not help but inhale sharply, the idea of being exposed, being laid bare, before Shizuo getting her even more aroused.

"Huh," Shizuo grunted in amused surprise once her shorts were off. Vorona tilted her head to the side, quizically, and Shizuo continued. "Oh, well, I just...those are cute. That's right, you've got quite a sweet tooth, don't you?" 

Suddenly, she remembered. The undergarments she had worn today were a pair of pink panties, covered in tiny prints of different colored macaron cookies. "...yes," was all she could manage, her face turning scarlet. Of course, she hadn't been expecting anyone to see those. She had bought an entire pack of them, with different designs involving sweets printed on each one. It had been nothing to her then, but for some reason the sight was so unexpected by Shizuo, and so out of line with the cool-headed Vorona he knew that he couldn't help but love it.

Then, he noticed something else at odds with the stoic front Vorona maintained; there was a damp spot darkening the crotch of her panties. The sight thrilled him, knowing that it meant Vorona wanted him as badly as he wanted her. The thought of that drove him on, and he began pulling her bottoms down as well, leaving her completely exposed before him. She grew shy almost immediately, looking away as Shizuo took in the sight of her. She returned her gaze to see him removing his sunglasses, reaching to set them on the nearby table. Once they were out of the way, he began pressing his lips to her upper thighs, trailing kisses as he made his way closer to her entrance. 

Vorona was keeping quiet, though the feeling of excitement as Shizuo grew closer and closer to her entrance mingled with her arousal, concocting a heady feeling she could hardly stand. When his lips finally met hers, she could keep quiet no longer. A desperate whimper escaped her, and the noise was the only encouragement Shizuo needed. He gripped Vorona's hips, using her curves to help pull his head further between her legs, pressing his lips to her cunt. But that contact alone wasn't what was driving Vorona nearly mad. That would be Shizuo's tongue, and the shapes it traced within her.

Only vaguely aware of what she was doing, Vorona grabbed Shizuo's head, running her fingers through his hair, and held him down on her, moaning each time he changed his pattern. With her other hand, she gripped her breast through her shirt, though she couldn't do much through both her shirt and her bra, it still helped to push her just a little bit further. Not that she needed much, with Shizuo's efforts between her legs driving her mad with desire. Her stoic calm had been completely smashed, but if it brought with it such incredible pleasure, she didn't mind in the slightest.

Meanwhile, each and every noise Shizuo managed to draw out of Vorona made him want her all the more. On top of that, her taste was incredible. Her arousal was palpable as he drove his tongue inside of her, and he could have sworn there was a certain sweetness to her cunt, though that could have been his imagination. Regardless, he was already achingly hard, wanting nothing more than to fuck her this very instant. But he reminded himself that fucking Vorona could end up being a horrible mistake. With involving so much passion, he worried that he would lose control, and inadvertently hurt the woman he...loved? Damn it, did he love her? 

Hell of a time to realize it, with his head buried between her legs. There was nothing for it but to carry on, to get her there, then confess to her. So, he picked up speed, working his tongue in deeper, tracing more advanced shapes into her flesh. Vorona began rocking her hips, grinding herself against Shizuo's face, her moans and whimpers growing more frequent, and louder, as she fought to resist the arousal that threatened to overwhelm her. She put up an impressive fight, but it was only a matter of time before she was crying out, unable to hold on any longer.

"Shizuo!" she nearly screamed, as her muscles clenched and her body arched back, her orgasm hijacking her body as she rode out the incredible pleasure. As she sat, panting, Shizuo pulled back, out from between her legs, his face red from both his efforts and his arousal. Her eyes darted down, resting on Shizuo's erection, and Vorona knew what would come next.

But, before she could make any move, Shizuo made his own.

"Vorona...I love you."


End file.
